For controlling or regulating, known approaches for operating universal motors with electronic control use either measured rotational speed values and other physically measurable variables, for example, electric current or voltage, for influencing the characteristics of the universal motors. However, in this case, stored control methods generally do not take into account an influence of the aforementioned physical variables on the commutation system of the universal motor, which may manifest itself, for example, in the form of reduced brush service life, reduced carbon service life, etc.
DE 10 2010 004 311 A1 describes an electrodynamic braking device for a universal motor, in which a field winding is powered from a network during a braking operation and an armature is immediately short-circuited. In this case, a braking operation is carried out via a program of a controller of control electronics, whereby good braking is achieved with relatively low brush wear.